Three's Company Larry Meets the Woman he wants to Marry
by fanfaction lover
Summary: This is my take on my favorite character from Three's Company. He meets a girl named Carrie and love comes to life.


Jack Tripper had been a roommate with two girls for what seemed forever. He was happy and now was a chef at his own restaurant. He enjoyed his life and at the age of twenty-five he still was not ready to settle down.

His best friend was Larry Dallas. He and Dallas had spent the last few years going out with girls an doing their best to win a girl's heart. But, neither one of them were ever serious and Larry was even more of a playboy than Jack.

Oh how the two of them had schemed. They had met and dated several women. With Larry it had always been about the looks. He had never been serious with a girl since Jack had known him.

But on this one night they had gone to a local bar and there had been a young waitress. She was young but not particularly good looking. Larry had paid little attention to the girl and she had not noticed him. It had been a busy night.

But, the next morning Mrs. Roper came up to the apartment where Jack and the girls lived for a visit. She usually came up a couple of times a week to talk and gossip with them. Jack Terri and Janet were used to her visits and she was truly welcomed at their home anytime. She and her husband Mr. Roper lived downstairs in their own apartment, but they were the apartment managers.

Helen Roper was telling them about the new girl that had just moved into the one bedroom apartments that they rented. She was just twenty-three and worked as a waitress. Jack thought about the new product (or so he thought) and how he would like to meet her.

"So Mrs. Roper,, does she live alone?" Jack asked her.

Helen Roper smiled at Jack. She knew exactly what he wanted. "She is twenty-three has dark blonde hair is about five feet four and one hundred and ten pounds. She is a nice looking lady." she smiled.

Jack was going to have to meet the new girl. He was just thinking about her when there was a knock on the door. Jack opened the door and a young woman was standing there. "I am sorry to disturb you, but I am looking for Mrs. Roper."

Mrs. Roper got up from the couch and turned to see the woman in the doorway. "Oh come on in Carrie. I would like you to meet Jack Tripper and his roommates Terri Alden and Janet Wood."

As they all smiled and greeted each other Helen told them "This is the new girl that moved into the apartment that I was telling you about."

Jack was checking Carrie out. She was not homely but she certainly was no beauty. She was not proud of the way she looked and her hair and clothes were quite sloppy. He did not find himself that interested in her.

As Carrie and Mrs. Roper left Jack took a seat on the couch. "Well girls you have someone else here our age to get to know."

Janet and Terri were surprised by the reaction that Jack had to the new girl. Usually he was interested in any woman who was close to his age and single. "What's wrong with her Jack?" Janet asked.

Jack just shrugged his shoulders and said "Nothing. I am going to tell Larry about her." Then it dawned on him, he had seen her before. She was one of the waitresses at the local restaurant that he and Larry had been to the other night.

Larry was just returning home from work when he saw a lady taking things from her car. It looked to him like she might be moving in. He was always interested in any new tenant, especially a young woman who didn't have a ring on her finger.

"My name is Larry Dallas. Are you moving in here?"

Carrie looked up at the young man who was talking to him. She had seen him somewhere before but she wasn't sure where. "Yes I am" she told him. Larry picked up several items and started to carry them up to her apartment. He helped her out for several minutes and when all of the items were finally in her apartment she offered him a drink of iced tea.

Carrie had been watching Larry and had been fond of what she saw. He was not bad looking . "So do you live here?" she asked him.

"Yes I do. I live upstairs from the management office." he told her.

Carrie smiled "So what do you do for a living?" she asked.

Larry was tempted to tell her the truth, but that was just not his way. "OH I am a pilot for one of the major airlines." he told her. 'Sometimes he wanted to kick himself when he told girls things like this. He was a used car salesman for gods sake'

Carrie was impressed. He was an airplane pilot "That must be an exciting job." she told him.

Larry smiled and said "It can be sometimes. What do you do for a living?" he asked her.

"Oh I am just a waitress at a local restaurant. My job is very boring." she told him.

"I thought that I had seen you before. You work at Marco's pub. Is that right?" Larry asked her.

"Why yes have you been there?" she asked him.

"I was there with my friend Jack Tripper just the other night." Larry told her.

"I met Jack today. He lives here too."

As Larry took a good look at Carrie he saw that she was not beautiful, but there was something about her. He wanted to get to know her. She was perhaps the next girl that he would date. That would be seen. 'Maybe yes maybe no.' he thought to himself.

Carrie watched as Larry headed to his own apartment. For just a moment she thought that he was the man that she had been looking for. 'Maybe yes maybe no.' she thought to herself.


End file.
